(Not A) Farewell
by NoraArchontis
Summary: It was never a farewell, at least not for him. Characters: Lan Wangji, Lan XiChen, Lan SiZhui, mentions of Wei Wuxian


He could hear it, the sound of a _dizi_ playing in a distant. It was calming; the melody was slow and blended well with the nature that surrounded him. The sound reminded him of the rustling tree leaves against a gentle wind. And, it also reminded him of a certain someone that he knew in the past.

"_Wei Ying."_

The name sounded so distant now. He didn't remember how long ago he used to say that name with such irritation. But now, he couldn't even say it if he wanted to.

"_Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!" _was what he used to hear every day. It was loud and high pitched. The voice covered the entire room and seemed to even cover the entire Cloud Recesses if it were possible. Of course, it was possible because he could hear almost at every corner of the land….until it was gone.

Until the sound was dead silent as if he was talking to a sea of nobodies.

His eyes fell on his _guqin_ with his fingers resting on its strings. He forgot how long he had been there with _guqin_ on his lap and Wei Ying's bell resting on the rock. The urge to continue playing was still present, yet he had to suppress it, keep it down as his heart ached towards someone that he couldn't have. _Inquiry_ was the song that he kept playing, every day for the last five years.

But, it fell on deaf ears. No one was replying him and no one could soothe his heart.

He exhaled, the sound of his breath sounded like a sigh. It was a long and quiet sigh, and no one would or could hear it. His hand reached for the white garments beside him and covered the string instrument slowly, almost unwillingly.

A tiny frown decorated his face, not out of anger as it did before, but out of sadness. He stood up from the comfort of the grass and carried the instrument on his back. He stepped on the grass and brought his hands together to thank the spirit that helped him before taking the silver bell away.

He gazed at the vast river in front of him, but somehow his eyes seemed to look beyond what was in front of him. His face was stiff as he tore his gaze away from the river back to the path where he had come from. A rustle was heard just as he stepped back and turned away from the descending sun.

"Wangji," he heard his name called and looked at the person in front of him.

"Brother," he greeted; his hands were in front of him as he bowed his head towards the leader of the LanSect.

"There's no need for you to do that, Wangji," his brother smiled as he looked at the half-lidded eyes in front of him. Wangji only nodded in return.

_Mourning _was the word people used to describe his brother. For all these years, he was still mourning and yearning for someone that he couldn't have — wasn't _supposed_ to have. But, he was silent, not a single word came out from his mouth as he heard people talking about his brother in that way. He couldn't; after all, it wasn't in his place to say anything or even lecture his brother for loving that person.

Wei Wuxian was definitely one of the mistakes his brother had made in his life. How could he not say that when his brother, who had never gone against them, suddenly turned his back just to protect the YiLing Patriarch? Even as far as to throw everything he had in his sect just so he could protect the love of his life. And now, Wei Wuxian even had the nerve to suddenly disappear in front of his brother.

He sighed quietly and smiled. It was partially his fault too because he wished for his brother to open up himself and encouraged the friend to come along with them whenever they could.

It was all in the past, or at least that was what Lan XiChen wanted to believe. The gaping wound was still out in the open with no sign of closing. His brother's heart was still yearning and longing for his love to come back, but what could a dead man do.

"HanGuang-Jun," a little voice interrupted his thoughts as a young boy peeked from the back of his leg. The little hands were holding the white robe tightly as he smiled brightly to the person he called.

"Lan Yuan," Wangji called, his voice was calm and tender. "What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled, his eyes were closed as he slowly walked towards the HanGuang-Jun. There was a small smile in Wangji's face as he saw the boy pitter patter towards him.

"ZeWu-Jun said that you will be here," the boy was caught in his arms as it smiled brightly like the person who had raised him before. "I miss you. I wanted to see you."

The boy was carried safely in his hands and tugged on his shoulder. Lan Wangji only smiled when the boy suddenly muttered, _"I'm sorry," _as if he was mad at him. He put his hand on the boy's back and began rubbing it in a circle. Their heads were touching slightly when Wangji placed the side of his face on his son's hair.

All he could think about was _Wei Ying_.

He didn't dare to think of how Wei Ying felt if he could see his son again. Just how much Wen Yuan had grown up since the time he took him to Gusu. He even had become officially adopted by the LanSect and given the Lan name to replace his older name. The boy that he found on the Burial Mounds, now had a proper family that would love him and a place to call home too. This was all because of Wei Ying — because he took him from the street and raised him for as long as he could.

It pained him greatly that Lan Yuan's father would never see him grow up.

"I miss you too," Wangji said quietly as he covered the boy in his arms with his white robe.

XiChen only smiled as he looked at the sun setting down. He closed his eyes and smiled before saying:

"Let's go back, it'll be dark soon."

Wangji only nodded as he walked with memories of Wei Ying along the way. He didn't want to say his farewells, and he didn't have to because it was never a farewell for him. Deep in his heart, he knew someone would answer him.

He knew someone would answer Lan Yuan's cry for his father.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Valetine! Here's to Day 4 of Wangxian Week: Farewell


End file.
